Down the Rabbit Hole
by Knuckles' Girl88
Summary: Sanji gets called to investigate the death of his partner and stumbles upon things that should only come to life in dreams. But as Sanji dives deeper into this crazy dream things unravel. AU, ZoroXSanji. Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Prologe

This was inspired by a dream I had the other night and I wanted to get it out before I lost it. Let me know what you think. XP

* * *

Sanji ran as fast as he could, his chest burning slightly from his heavy breathing, he was running through the woods,, why was in the woods again? One of his task force had been killed. He continued running as he mulled things over in his mind, Roger, one of the top police in his unit had been missing for a few weeks now, no one knew where he had vanished to, no one could get a hold of him for the longest time and now he shows up in some unmarked forest, dead. Sanji slowed as he heard the voices of the investigation unit and shook his head, it made no sense to any of them why some one was good as Roger had just shown up dead out of the blue like this... Stepping around a tree he froze at the sight before him. A large tree stood about twenty feet from where Sanji stood, and no one could get near it, separating them and the tree; where Sanji could plainly see Roger was leaning against, his pale face seeming to be trying to melt into the bark of the said tree as his face pressed against it, face frozen in a silent scream, eyes hollow and full of terror, the large crack in the earth seemed to mock him. It was at least eight feet wide, to far for anyone to jump; so how in the hell did Roger get over there? Sanji began to look around, inspecting every little clue he could find and when he spotted a large boot print he followed it and found a small path hidden to the right that no one seemed to have found. He stopped and looked around, now that he thought about it, no one had addressed him since he arrived on scene, he looked back as the rest of the unit kept on about its business. It seemed as if no one had even noticed he was there, frowning, Sanji thought it odd but let it slip for the time being...Shrugging he stuck a cigarette between his lips and lit it, taking a long drag he held it there and put his hands in his pockets. Heaving a sigh he began to walk the small path watching his surrounding as the trees grew thicker. He frowned as the path seemed to be getting more and more narrow til it finally opened up and made the blonds mouth drop open in shock, the nicotine stick hitting the ground forgotten. In front of him stood a tall building, a mansion if you will, large stained glass windows decorated the front, a large double door that looked to be made of beautiful oak stood proud against the Grey stone that the mansion was made of. But the more Sanji stared the more it began to look like a castle of sorts. He looked down as his foot hit something making a light 'tapping' noise and frowned when he spotted Roger's ID tag, picking it up he looked back to see if any of his force had followed him and saw, with much confusion, that the path he had followed to get here was now gone as if it had never existed in the first place. Confused and more than a little agitated he again put his hands in his pockets and climbed the large stone steps towards the door and realized as he reached the top step that a large wooden porch wrapped around the front of the castle. Blinking and frowning more he followed it round til he found the other set of steps leading down the other end of the porch and frowned even deeper. The light coming from this side of the woods was yellow and looked almost as if it were bathed in a deep sunset, but what caught his attention more than anything was the movement in the grass, creatures he had only seen in fairy tales moved atop the dead leaves, a monkey with wings like the ones from Wizard of Oz, a black unicorn, little bouncing men that he would guess if he had to call them anything would be gnomes. He put a foot forward to go down the stairs and investigate when a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder. Spinning around he brought his right leg up ready to block whatever attack might be coming his way.

"You don't want to go down there, that's where all the lost stories go."

"L-lost stories, what the hell are you talking about?"  
"Come inside and my master will explain."  
"I'd like some answers first, hey you listening to me dammit?!"

The man didn't turn or even act as if he had heard Sanji he just stood there with his back to the blond waiting for Sanji to follow. Sanji blinked and looked at the man who had stopped him, he was dressed in a green Japanese style kimono, three swords were strapped to his hip allowing him to rest his arm on them. He was tall and rugged with thick corded muscles, tan skin. piercing dark eyes that held a hint of deadly intent behind them, three gold earrings and, Sanji blinked, Grass Green hair...He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked back towards the creatures as a roar rang out across the grounds, his insides twisted as the winged monkey suddenly jumped on top of one of the little men and began to rip the poor smaller creature apart. Sanji covered his ears as high pitched screams came from the slighter being as he was pulled apart limb by limb, blood painting the golden leaves around them til finally its aggressor put it out of it's misery by biting down on it's head and killing it. Sanji turned back to the man as he spoke again. His back still to Sanji.

"To go there, into the Lost Realm, would mean certain death. Please, this way. My master waits."

Sanji nodded and slowly followed the swordsman as if on auto pilot as the larger man led the way into the castle. At the doors Sanji stopped as he saw the red suit decorated with black straps and buttons that could belong to none other than Roger, he stopped for a moment to inspect the discarded suit and felt his interest peak as he pulled out his partners wallet. Looking inside he saw a picture of Roger's son, Ace and frowned, things still made no sense and he doubted they really would for a while. He straightened his back and squared his shoulders ready to get some answers, looking back towards the stained windows before he followed the swordsman inside but as they entered the main hall Sanji felt his shoulders sink again, he felt insignificant and small. The ceilings were tall, unimaginably so and everything was a pristine white tile that looked as if dirt did not exist in this place. He blinked as, looking around, he noticed that there was no light source and no windows...but what would the stained windows outside be there for? Not only that, with no light source why was it so bright inside the huge building. There were no lamps, no chandeliers, no candles. Just pure white tile covering everything. Sanji was now more confused than ever and felt like smoking a pack and a half of cigarettes to try to wake up from the dream he was having. But as he pinched his arm to convince himself that it wasn't a dream he could do nothing more than shake his head as he decided it would be best to follow the other man til he could meet this 'Master' and get some answers.


	2. Alice eat your heart out

Sanji looked around the inside of the building more as he followed the green haired man through the elaborate halls and felt as if some one had scrambled his brains and let them drain out of his ear. This place made no sense what so ever. There were staircases on the ceilings the further he went in, there where upside down windows on the floor, there were patches of grass where it looked like there were supposed to be pictures. Sanji shook his head and sighed as he dug out another cigarette and lit it take a drag. Almost instantly there was a buzzing throughout the castle that made Sanji nervous and within moments small fairy like creatures were zooming about his head inhaling the smoke he was expelling.

"What the hell?"

The other man looked over his shoulder.

"Cleaner fairies, they clean the building of any impurities. By the way, my name is Roanoa, but you may address me as Zoro."

Sanji could only nod as the fairies continued to buzz around him cleaning the air as he smoked. It was odd but what worried the blond more than anything was that he wasn't all that bothered by all of this. It was just weird and he was sure he would wake up soon enough. Yet again a jolt of pain reminded him he was not dreaming, he cursed and dropped the butt of his smoke as it burned his finger. Instantly the little fairies were swarming around it making sure it was gone to the point where there was no longer even the scent of it on the air anymore before they disappeared. Again Sanji looked around and found him self blinking as he stepped aside for a two headed dog to walk around him, raising an eyebrow he sighed and muttered under his breath.

"This is a dream, a messed up drug induced dream..."

Zoro turned.

"Did you say something?"  
"No, not really uh, look, what the golden shining fuck is going on around here?"  
"You got lost, lucky for you our Master located you and brought you here before the lost ones could find you. Then you would have ended up like the other man that ended up getting lost in these woods not to long ago."

"Roger?! You mean he was here?"  
"No, unfortunately our Master could not find him fast enough and the lost ones got to him before I could. They killed him with no mercy just for being what he was."

"And that would be?"  
"An outsider. The lost ones envy them very much."

Sanji opened his mouth to ask something else when a laugh echoed through the hall and Zoro dropped to one knee in an instant.

"My Master."

A small young man with black hair and dark eyes emerged from the shadows, his grin seemed to go on forever and his eyes seemed to gleam with mischief.

"Heh, Zoro how many times do I have to tell you to just act normal around me, and call me Luffy, the whole Master thing is weird."  
"And how many times do I have to explain that this is normal for me Lu-I mean My Master."

Luffy rolled his eyes and pushed Zoro to his feet as he passed to get a good look at Sanji.

"Hey, you look cool, you have any good talents I might be able to use?"  
"Uhm...well, not to brag but I'm not a bad chef. I used to cook for a top kitchen before I went into the unit..."  
"Yay! You can cook for me and my family than!"

"F-family?"  
At that moment Sanji looked around and noticed that there were others in the room besides himself, Zoro, and Luffy. A raven haired woman, a red head, a large burly blue haired man, a curly haired man with the longest nose Sanji had ever seen; looking around more he noticed others on the other side of the large room. A small boy with large brown eyes hid behind a pillar, a tall, extremely skinny man with the largest afro Sanji could possibly imagine, and another dark haired young man with an insane amount of freckles. Luffy chuckled and motioned for them all to enter the room and Sanji had to jump back and bite his lip to keep from yelling out the most obscene curse he knew. Out of seemingly no where a large table had popped out of the floor with just enough chairs to seat them all. Sanji took a seat cautiously next to Zoro who had a small smirk playing on his lips. Luffy sat at the head of the table smiling like a child as the rest of them seated themselves to what Sanji guessed was their normal arrangement. Luffy's smile grew when everyone was seated and seemed to be waiting. Standing Luffy pointed to the girl on his right and went from there.

"This is Nami! She's my wife! Next to her is Chopper, he's my doctor-"

The red head and the brown eyed boy both nodded, Luffy barely giving Sanji a moment to learn their faces and names before he moved on pointing to the tall man.

"This is Brooke! He plays music for me!"

He continued on to Zoro who only inclined his head as Brooke's overzealous laughter died down.  
"Zoro is my personal guard! He's a swordsman and the best in the world!"

Sanji looked to his left as Luffy went on.

"The guy next to you is Ace, he's my brother and than there's Robin, she's my story teller! The blue haired guy next to her is her husband Frankie! He's my woodworker! He built my castle! Ussop is the guy with the really log nose, he's my sniper. And you?"

"Sanji, I'm-"  
"And your Sanji! My cook!"

"But wait I-"

He didn't get to finish as the table and chairs vanished and he found him self in a large kitchen with a large stove and an even larger fridge. Zoro sat at a small table in the kitchen area with a small smile gracing his features.

"Find a lock for the fridge, and when you cook make sure you cook plenty of meat, you'll never hear the end from Luffy if you don't. Other than that, make what you please."

"This has to be some fucked up dream..."

"I thought the same thing when Luffy first took me in, but now that I'm used to it and have lived here a good couple hundred years I'm used to it."

"A hundred years?! Your shitting me right?"

Zoro smirked and shook his head as Sanji placed his forehead in his palm and sighed.

"Alice...eat your heart out..."


End file.
